Learrning To Live And Love
by FLAMMING Guitar 98
Summary: Lillian Even Grawp is not your average 15 year old girl. She is in fact quite different from most. For one she is a witch but that’s not even the half of it. PLZ R&R! It Will Get Better I Promise! HarryLilly DracoLilly


Hey whats up this is my first fic and well I hope you enjoy it! PLEASE R&R!

**DISCLAMER:** **I Do Not Own Harry Potter Or Any Things Related To Harry Potter It Is All Owned By The Best Author Mrs. J.K. Rowling. The Only Thing That Is Mine Is Lillian Even Grawp.**

A/N: Italics are Lilly's thoughts. Except

Learning To Live And Love

Chapter One- Remembering

Lillian Even Grawp is not your average 15 year old girl. She is in fact quite different from most. For one she is a witch but that's not even the half of it. She has never really know what its like to be loved or to love someone, she has never really had a friend most people thought she was weird cause she was different. Reptiles seemed to love her and she loves them. She was also very dark but mostly because she never knew if she could trust anybody. She knows nothing of her real family or who they were or what they looked like. And yes she always had had may different powers than most except for one.

Lilly woke as the hot morning sun slowly crept its way through her black curtains. Getting out of her four poster bed she was recalling the events that took place in her last year of school.

She walked over to her mirror and looked at her reflection. Here deep ocean colored eyes were dull, and hadn't sparkled since the night that she found out. The took her shoulder length dark hair and pulled it back. She again looked back into her mirror. _Man I need to get my (Carmel) highlights redone. _She thought to herself.

As she got dress Lilly kept thinking about the words that Professor Kakaroff had said. They had been repeating over and over in her mind all summer vacation so far. And Lilly was definitely not looking forward going to this new school. She wanted to go back to the school she had always known. Durmstang.

FLASH BACK (Lilly's POV)

"Come in!" came the deep sound of my headmaster.

I opened the large wooden door which had what looked like ancient carvings on it.

I looked around, it was the first time that I'd ever been there. The room was very dark. Everything was either black or green. Around me were large glass cases that appeared to be holding ancient treasure items. Moving pictures covered the walls. As I looked up there was a giant emerald colored chandelier hanging. It glowed and covered the room in an odd dimming green glow. The only light was coming from the chandelier and long candles that were floating in mid-air.

"You wanted to see me professor," I questioned him.

"Yes. Please take a seat.,"

The tall man elegantly said while pointing to the chair in front of me. He stood up and paced back and forth behind his desk.

"You see Lilly you will soon be 15, and it is time that you really know what iis going on in your life. Some of this may be hard for you to listen to but--- we have desided it is best if you know.," he stopped pacing and looked at me strait in my eyes.

_I will never forget that look._

I slowly nodded.

"Well, first off your guardians the Sanchezes are not your real parents. They are a highly trained wizarding family that has taken you in after your real parents accident."

"What? But… It can't be they…. Who, Then what happened to my parent? Who am I?" I was so confused and I could feel the tears starting to welt up in my eyes.

"I know that this is hard for you but, you must understand. Your parents loved you very much.---"

"Loved what do ya me loved?"

"What I'm trying to say is that your parents are dead, they were murdered."

I couldn't hold back now. The water works were starting.

_STOP STOP! I have to be strong. I must._

"How? Why?" I stared at him blankly.

"I'm afraid that I'm not the person to tell you. This is why you are here. I wanted to talk to you about this and I want you to remember that this is your choice but its in your best interest if you decide to go."

I slowly nodded again.

"Lilly have you ever heard of the school Hogwarts? Or Albus Dumbledore?"

"Yes"

"Well Lilly Professor Dumbledore is the person that will tell you everything that you need to know about you, your past, present, and future. He wants you to attend his school Hogwarts. There you will also be helped with your special abilities. I'm sure that you have noticed that you can do many different things than the other students."

"Wait so if I go off to this place I will find out everything and much more?" I questioned him.

"Well, yes."

"Lillian its in your best interest they will help you there you are a very special witch and there at Hogwarts is Harry Potter the boy that lived and if you go then both of you will learn how to work together and fulfill your destinies."

"Wait now I'm confused what are you talking about?"

"Never mind that I can not say. But what is your decision. I will need to know by the end of this last term. You may go now." He said.

I stood up and started to walk towards the door when---

"WAIT! I almost forgot here these are for you. They are the only things left from your parents. They wanted you to have them."

He handed me three little objects and I left. As I walked out I stopped to look at them. One was a silver key that had a dark emerald jem stuck to the top of it along with a black ribbon hanging off of it. Around the jem were to snakes holding it in place. The other was a locket. It was the weirdest one that I had ever seen. As the key it was silver too. The pendant on it looked like a snake burning in hot flames. I tried as hard as I could to open it but it wouldn't. The last item was a ring. And again it was silver. The base of it was of a dragon which had its mouth open and inside was another giant emerald jem on the sides of the ring were a engraving but I had no clue as to what it was. On The inside of the ring, the back of the locket, and the back side of the key the same words were engraved.

"_Lilly we love you and trust that you will know what to do when the time comes."_

END FLASH BACK


End file.
